Vivre? Qu'est ce?
by MissLegend
Summary: Mewtwo réfléchit sur sa vie, mais saitil vraiment ce que c'est de vivre. Résumé totalement nul! C'est ma première fic, alors... Disclamer:le personnage ne m'appartiens pas, c'est la propriété de Nintendo!


**Vivre? Qu'est-ce?**

**Qui suis-je? Que suis-je?**

Trop de fois ces questions je me suis posée. Qui suis-je? Je croyais, je crois le savoir et je le croierais, mais ais-je raison? Ais-je raison... Que suis-je? À cet question je puis répondre sans trop me tromper. Cette question est simple, la réponse l'est moins... Un clone, voilà ce que je suis. Une simple copie. Une réplique plus ou moins exacte de ce que j'étais avant. Avant... Qu'étais-je avant? Comment étais la vie avant? La vie... un grand mot qui pour d'autres signifit tant, mais pour moi ne signifie rien. La vie, qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment. Je n'en ai aucune idée. je voudrais, non, je veux, oui, je veux et je souhaite le savoir. Vivre, qu'est-ce? J'ai déjà vécu, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Maintenant, je ne vis plus, plus vraiment. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, je ne vis pas, pas vraiment. Certains disent que je revis, mais moi je ne les croient pas. Je ne ressent plus rien. Ni joie, ni peine, ni bonheur, ni désespoir, je ne connais rien de ça. Est-ce ça qu'ils appellent vivre? Ils... eux... ceux-là qui ont tout gâché! Ils ont gachés ce que j'étais en me transformant en cette bête horrible que je suis! Je suis... que suis-je? Que suis-je vraiment? Que se cache-t-il dans les profondeurs de mon âme... mon âme... Ais-je une âme? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais rien. Qui suis-je? Que suis-je?

**Je suis prêt, je suis prêt à vivre...**

L'étais-je vraiment? Ils l'ont crut. Je les ais crut. Traîtres! Ils ont essayés de faire de moi une bête de cirque prête à leurs obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, à faire tous les tours qu'ils m'apprendraient. Traîte! Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'apprendrait à vivre. Il m'a plutôt enseigné à détruire, à annéantir. À annéantir le monde que j'avais bâtit il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, une vie où je vivais vraiment. Une vie que j'ai oubliée par sa faute! Sa faute à lui, à lui seul! Il se disait mon ami, il se croyait mon maître. Je l'ai crut. Je le croyait! Il m'a trahi. La haine voilà le seul sentiment que j'ai jamais ressenti. Je lui ai montré, je leur ai tous montré... Je n'étais pas, je ne serais jamais ce pourquoi j'ai été créé. Jamais! Je n'aurais jamais de maître. Jamais! Je suis mon seul maître. Je l'est toujours été! Avant, lorsque je vivais vraiment, je l'étais. Mon seul maître, voilà ce que je suis. Je le crois, je le sais. Lorsque j'ai vraiment vécu... Étais-je prêt à vivre? Je ne croit pas, je ne crois plus. Je dois apprendre ce qu'est la vie, le réapprendre, car je l'ai déjà su. Naître, vivre et mourrir. Ainsi est le cycle de la vie. Naître... Je ne suis pas né j'ai été créer. Je suis déjà né, dans une autre vie où j'étais heureux. Cette autre vie qui était si belle. Cette vie, celle que j'ai aimé, celle que je n'aime plus. Vivre... On ne m'a pas créer pour que je vives, on m'a créer pour servir. Servir, ce n'est pas vivre. Vivre... Qu'est-ce? Vais-je le savoir un jour? Peut-être... Mourrir... La mort. Je ne suis jamais mort. Le Pokémon que j'étais est éternel, je le serais donc aussi. Vivre éternellement sans vraiment vivre... qui voudrais d'un tel destin. Pas moi, je n'en veux pas, mais je dois pourtant le vivre. Vivre... Un mot qui reviens tellement souvent, mais dont je ne sais rien. Je dois apprendre ce qu'est la vie. Ainsi est la vie de tous les clones et ainsi elle sera toujours...

**J'apprendrais!**

Je l'ai décidé, je le ferais! J'apprendrais! La vie, la joie, la peine, je veux les apprendre. J'ai peut-être été créé et appellé Mewtwo, mais je suis, j'étais Mew. Et c'est Mew qui m'apprendra à vivre. Je ne suis pas vraiment un deuxième Mew, je suis encore Mew, au fond de moi je le suis encore. Je dois, je le redevenir. Pas entièrement, car je n'ai pas été créé pour ça, mais en parti, oui, en grande partie. Mew, aide-moi! La vie, je dois apprendre ce que c'est, car, on dit, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. J'aimerai la vie et, alors, elle m'aimera aussi!


End file.
